


Will the Real Ben Wyatt Please Stand Up?

by c00kie



Series: Will The Real Ben Wyatt Please Stand Up Collection [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Clones, F/M, Other, Science Fiction, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leslie considers the moral complications of having sex with her husband and his clone. At least she hopes one of them is her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Real Ben Wyatt Please Stand Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Smutmas!!!! 
> 
> My original idea for this was Leslie having a dream about being sexed by two identical versions of Ben, but then I thought, why not write the weird thing? So I did. It's weird, it's smut, it's unbetaed! Enjoy!

There are two of him. She's not sure how it happened, or why, but there are two of him. Same face, same scar on the belly, same cute butt and sexy calves. At first there was debate, over if they were clones or doppelgangers or if Ben's personality had split into two separate entities, but they both seemed as nerdy and sarcastic as the other so it was quickly decided it wasn't that. The word replicant also came up a lot, but Leslie was pretty sure that was just a fancy word for clone.

So clone it was.

This causes Leslie to spiral. Which Ben was her Ben? What if neither Ben was the right Ben? What if they were both clones of the real Ben and had murdered him?

This leads one of the Ben's to cup her face and tell her to breathe as the other hugged her from behind. And soon kisses on the face and neck followed, fingers fighting to take off her blouse.

If neither of them was the real Ben, did this count as cheating?

"What day did we meet?" Maybe if she tests them, she can learn which is which. She's tried just asking, but that lead into them getting into an argument with each other, which made Leslie dizzy. 

"May Thirteenth, 2010  at 11:30," they say in unison. The one behind her turns her around to kiss her.

She hopes that maybe his kiss will help her decide which one of them was the real Ben, but they both kiss the same. They both kiss just like her husband. Her sexy elf king husband.

"It's okay, Leslie," the one now cupping her ass in his hands says, "we're going to make you feel better."

There's no way this is real. Sure she's already done the dream test, but there is still no way this is happening.

Even if he would never admit it, Ben's possessive and has a jealous streak. There is no way he would share her, even with himself.

It makes her question what he would do if the situation was reversed. Easy, he would freak out and she and her clone would have a Julie Andrews marathon and eat waffle sundaes and take turns teasing Ben because he's so cute when he's being a disaster.

He's not being a disaster now though. Now he's taking off her pants dropping to her knees while the other him pulls her earlobe with his teeth. Against her will, her hand falls into his hair because they apparently do that the same too.

Maybe it's some kind of secret government test. Maybe she's in a simulation and behind a wall there are scientists watching her.

God, she really wishes she knew how to pass. She also wishes Ben didn't make her watch the X-Files.

Hands cup her breasts. "Breathe, babydoll."

Breathe? There are two identical versions of her husband, one who is sucking on her clit and the other whose hands are massaging her breasts and they're telling her to breathe?

He threads his fingers through her hair and turns her head around to kiss her.

He even tastes like the mint gum Ben always chews when he's stressed because he quit smoking after moving to Pawnee.

Despite herself, Leslie starts to climb. She stares down at the one eating her out, unable to look at anything else.

The Ben behind her keeps her from falling as she comes.

She thinks about what Donna would tell her to do. "Get it."

She thinks about what Ann would tell her to do. "Get it."

She thinks about what her mom would tell her to do. "Get it."

There are so many cons to doing this. But also, a lot of pros. And as they take off their pants and underwear, it's very obvious what the two main pros are.

God she hopes this isn't cheating.

She really hopes this doesn't come out during her Presidential run.

It's Ben, Leslie tells herself. They're both Ben. They both love her.

"Fuck me," she says, in a voice that doesn't quite sound like herself. But this is already a weird situation so she doesn't think about it.

They take her up to the bedroom. This time four hands push her onto the bed. Two sets of lips take her breasts into their mouths, licking and sucking, their scruff scratching her skin.

They let go and she looks at them, at their wet, plump lips and at her shiny, red breasts.

"I love you," they say again.

"I love you," Leslie returns, because she does. Unless they murdered her real husband. But for right now, she's choosing to trust that at least one of them is really hers and that this isn't a trick and everything is okay.

They turn her onto her side. One kisses his way down her back, the other down her front and they both meet at her center with their mouths again.

"Get it," she hears her three wise women say again. She also hears one of them ask the other to get the lube.

Fingers push into her, gently coaxing her open. Another set of fingers slide into her pussy, and it's impossible not to come from that alone.

Something shifts inside Leslie again. If she's going to do this, she's really going to do this. She reaches for their cocks and begins to stroke, pumping the way she knows he likes. Except she has to use her left hand on the one in front of her and reach back with her right so the angle is terrible, but they both moan her name so she figures they must like it despite the restrictions.

She wonders if they taste the same.

"Sit up," she orders. They smirk, one chuckles, but they do as she asks, standing up from the bed, cocks presented to her.

Leslie does a quick game of innie, meanie, minney, moe, to decide which one to go for first.

While she licks him from the head to the hilt, tasting nothing but Ben's familiar mix of salt and soap, she uses her hand on the other. She takes him completely into her mouth, pushes her fingers into his hip before she switches.

Again, it's the same.

She does this several times, edging both of them, just to make sure. Eventually they stop her though, kissing her thoroughly as they arrange her.

Leslie has no idea how they decide who gets to be where. Maybe they have telepathy? At the moment she's willing to believe anything.

"We've got you," they say, slowly pushing into her at the same time until she's completely full. She's pressed between them, feeling their hot skin and wiry hair scratch her chest and back as they move in unison. At first the feeling is alarming, like being trapped in a vice grip, but the friction is too good and she feels full and stretched and they keep taking turns kissing her, so she has no choice but to climb.

The Ben on top locks eyes with hers, his fingers lacing with hers and squeezing. "Come, baby doll."

She's glad the other one is holding her tight because Ben's command hits a switch inside Leslie, making her fall apart. It's intense, like every nerve in her body is exploding, from the tips of her toes all the way to the top of her head.

She's pretty sure she would come off the bed if she wasn't trapped between them.

It takes her a second to realize they've come too. The first Ben pulls out first, kissing Leslie soft, just like he always does before he helps her move off the second. Then that one kisses her too, also soft.

They clean her and themselves off with soft wet cloths and even though Leslie's mind is racing, with even more questions or possible theories, her body is boneless and she's unable to do anything except let them put her to bed.

They sandwich her between them. "Go to sleep." Again, together and Leslie finds herself unable to keep her eyes open.

It's okay. She'll figure this all out in the morning.


End file.
